A toner disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a binder resin containing a non-crystalline polyester resin and a cross-linkable polyester resin. A toner production method disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes cross-linking the cross-linkable polyester resin using a low-molecular cross-linking agent (1,4-phenylenebisoxazoline).